Maiden and the Dragons
by RachkieRox
Summary: Lucy was part of Sabertooth, a mistake takes her out of the guild. Her team: Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Frosh and Lector were close to her, Sting and Lucy were in a relationship. Travelling to Magnolia Town, awaits her new future. What will happen to Lucy after years apart from everyone in Sabertooth. Rated T for intense language and action. With the couples of StLu and NaLu
1. The Beginning of a New Path

**HI, I'm a big fan of Fairy Tail since a year ago, I wanted to try doing a fanfiction and here you go. I'm not the best plot writer in the world but I'll try my best. Please comment so I can improve the story and make all the readers enjoy it just a bit more. **

Under the light of the midnight moon, Sabertooth sits in Fiore. It's quiet tonight, a meeting for everyone and they all stand silently in their rows awaiting for the master's announcement of terror. Breaking the silence in the room be spoke in his loud voice booming through the room, "Lucy Heartfilia, step up NOW." Quietly a path from the girl to the master was made and ashamed as she was, she walked shaking to the master. Quivering in the front, her guild mates could only look down and silently listen to the torment for Lucy.

"You made a big mistake thinking that you could take on the boss there. You've ashamed the guild. Erase your insignia and leave the guild at once!" Gemma issued to the shaking blonde girl.

Flashback

In the rural area, explosions were going on in the forest, The Forbidden Forest. Sting, Rogue, Yukino alongside with Lucy were fighting off the demons that were quickly surrounding the 4 with the 2 little exceeds standing by.

"Arg, this is going to get us nowhere. One of us need to chase after that freak or else we're screwed if we don't finish the mission in time." the spiky blondie said. "Lucy, go! You're quick with the spirits, we'll hold them off here."

Nodding, the girl slipped through the demons and ran after the mastermind behind this, "You get back here. Open, the Gate to Cancer!" With a slash in the air, the key in her hands shined and out came a man with crab characteristics.

"Lucy-dono, what hairstyle would you like today, ebi~" Cancer asked. Rushed, Lucy ordered Cancer to get the mastermind. "As you wish." and he disappeared through the trees following the mastermind quickly. But there was one mistake that Lucy didn't notice, the mastermind could make illusions and Cancer was chasing after the wrong person. From behind, Lucy was smacked in the head and lost consciousness.

"Lucy! Wake up! LUCY!" Sting frantically yelled, holding the knocked out girl in his arms.

"Where's the old geezer..." Lucy murmured.

"You didn't get him... Did you?" Lector said standing beside Sting who was relieved that Lucy was alright.

"Sorry, it was then that I noticed that guy's power. Illusions. That's why no one was ever able to kill and of the demons since they weren't even really... Sorry guys. I messed up big time..." Lucy said sorrowfully.

"It should be alright for the townsfolk since we chased him away pretty far. But I don't know about master..." Rouge said with a serious face. Lucy knew the consequences of a uncompleted mission. Excommunication.

"Don't worry, Lucy... Maybe he's still close by," Yukino said with her spirit still out. But from the bushes, Frosh came out and shook his head.

"His traces are long gone. He must've left right after knocking you out Lucy." the little Exceed said with his hat covering his eyes. Knowing that one of his friends will never be with them again.

Flashback

Back in the Sabertooths dorms, Lucy was packing up her things when Frosh and Lector came in.

"Lucy, are you really *sniff* leaving . . ." Frosh whimpered. Lucy smiled at the little Exceed and crouched down to Frosh.

"Don't worry Frosh. It's not like I won't meet you guys again. I'm sure that our paths will cross again, right Lector?" Lucy asked.

"Yea Frosh. We'll see Lucy again, maybe on a mission or something." Lector said while patting on the crying cat's back.

"Wahhh! Lucy... *sniff* Make sure that we meet again. *Sniff* Promise? *Sniff*" Frosh bawled running to hug Lucy. After a nice hug, Lucy hugged Lector too and picked up her stuff.

"See you guys again," Lucy beamed and walked out the room taking her stuff, heading to the train station. Behind the door was Yukino, "Lucy, I'm sorry. It was partly my fault, I should've went with you. I could've watched your back. But I still couldn't do anything for you..." When Yukino lifted her head, she was amazed at the smiling Lucy looking at her. Stepping forward, Lucy embraced Yukino in her arms and whispered, "Let our paths meet again... Yukino." Then walked to the train station leaving Yukino standing with watery eyes staring at the back of her best friend.

At the Train Station

Lucy was just finished buying her train ticket to find that Rouge and Sting were standing behind her the whole time. Walking to Lucy, Sting wrapped his arms around Lucy, tears streaking down his face and dripping on to Lucy's face. She looked up to find that Sting was crying and snuggled into the hug, "Lucy, why? Why couldn't I protect you better, we promised to be together forever. You can't leave me here alone..."

"Don't worry, Lector, Rouge, Yukino and Frosh will be here. They'll be able to fill in the hole that you made in your heart." Lucy said softly and hugged Sting for the final time. Breathing his scent for the last time before the announcement began calling the passengers. This is a perfect moment that I don't want to end... Lucy and Sting thought to themselves.

Will all the passengers going to Mongolia Town begin boarding train L16. Passengers going to Mongolia Town begin boarding train L16.

Slowly, Lucy released her grasp from Sting and whispered her last words in Sting's ear, "We'll meet again, Sting. I won't forget you and the others at Sabertooth." ending with a peck on the cheek. She walked over to the silent Rouge and hugged him quickly, whispering something into his ear and picked up her stuff.

"Tell everyone 'Thanks for always taking care of me!' See you soon, Sting, Rogue." Lucy shouted through the passengers and boarded the train. With a loud whistle, the train began to depart from its station. When the train nothing but a beam of light, Sting fell onto his knees and cried. Lucy was the one who showed colours into Sting's world and took him on many quests to explore the world more. Getting to know everyone in the guild, taking on missions and just chatting the normal things, Lucy taught him all of it. He'll probably never be able to see Lucy again. Rouge looking at his friend losing control of his feelings crouched down and patted his back, "Lucy said that our ways will meet again, Sting. I'm sure it will happen, Lucy's like a good luck charm to you, remember?" Rouge calmly said.

"Yea... You're right. Lucy's a good luck charm to everyone that are her friends. C'mon Rouge we have missions to do! Let's go." Sting said confidently and walked to the exit of the building heading towards the guild dorms.

At nighttime

Lucy was staring out the window of the train looking at the North Star that was shining brightly, radiating actually.

In Sting's room, he sat on the window sill staring at the North Star too, together their thoughts were bonded and knew that fate was going to be on their side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME- SKIP ~~~ 2 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OMG! What a big time skip right?! In the next chapter it will be revealing what has happened to Lucy, but I'm pretty sure that most of you can guess that plotline here... Just wanted to ask the readers what you guys would prefer for a couple. In this chapter, you can tell that Lucy and Sting were a couple 2 years back. But what will happen when she reaches Mongolia Town? Wait for the next chapter with more excitting action! I'll try to update as fast as possible and thanks for reading the first chapter of Maiden and the Dragons! TEHE! :D**


	2. Timeskip Revealed

**Thanks to all the followers and readers. I've read all the comments and I really like to thank you guys for reading! :3 Please continue reading the story! :)**

"Sting... I know that you're still desperate to find LUcy. I am too, but that can't let your powers go out of control like in the last mission. You almost killed 200 innocent because you saw someone like Lucy," Lector said to Sting, who was looking out the window. You're not going to listen to me. Again. *Sigh* was all Lector thought and gave up his lecture. Across from Sting was Rouge looking silently at his silentious friend, noticing that Sting's face was getting tense as the train stopped. At the second it stopped, Sting stood up abruptly scaring the two Exceeds.

"Hurry up, the train is going to depart soon. Slowpokes." Sting called out to Rouge, Lector and Frosh. Lucy, you better be here still... and Sting began walking towards the mansion for their mission.

"*Yawn* Why do we have to do extra work..." Sting complained.

"Sting, you know that he did give us more jewels... Anyways Fairy Tail isn't really hard to find. Let's just get this over with." Rouge said monotonically. I guess that we won't be finding Lucy here. We basically walked around the whole place. But still no sign of her. We'll have to look for her next time. Rouge looked up to find that they were already by the guild gates and finding some time that they were looking for. Lucy. How's Sting going to react to finding Lucy.

Frosh in front saw Lucy first and exclaimed happily her name, "LLLLLLUUUUUUCCCCYYYYYY! WE FINALLY MET AGAIN! WAHH!" Running at full speed towards the laughing blondie. But stopped suddenly in his tracks to find her talking to a guy. Scared, Frosh ran back to Sting who was following Frosh quickly, crashed together. More like Frosh crashed into Sting's legs.

~Lucy's POV~

Talking with Natsu, I suddenly heard someone call out my name loudly. Turning my head I see something like Happy but with a green hat. Frosh! But he was running away from me, I was about to walk to him. Pausing to see Sting who was following Frosh as quickly as possible, crashing into each other. I let out a quick chuckle, forgetting about Natsu who was still talking to me.

"Lucy? Are you listening to me? OI!" the pink-haired guy shouted into my ear. Irritated. I shouted back at Natsu, "OMG! SHUT UP! GOSH!" When Sting suddenly walked up to us, I was about to greet him when he laid a punch onto Natsu's face. Sending Natsu flying into the wall of the gate.

"Who the hell do you think you are, yelling into Lucy's ear like that?" Sting murmured by me. "NATSU! STING, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING HURTING MY TEAMMATE!" I screamed running over to Natsu who was getting up with his body covered in flames already.

"You bastard! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu shouted heading towards Sting who was ready to lay another punch onto Natsu. But I ran between the two of them, having to make them stop their fight.

"Lucy, what in the world are you doing backing up a guy who just made himself a enemy of the guild?!" Natsu asked with impatience. Before I could answer Natsu's question, Sting's arms engulfed me, I was just as surprised as Natsu who was staring at the scene.

"Lucy, I missed you . . ." was all I heard from Sting who had his arms around me. I looked up to see Frosh and Lector crying with each other and Rouge standing there with his arms crossed with a slight smile at our reunion after 2 years. But by the guild doors, everyone was shocked at what happened to Natsu and the damage done to the guild gates. When master walked towards Sting and me.

"Master, I'm really sorry about what happened. I'll take them away now!" I said bowing deeply towards everyone making Sting let me go and I grabbed Sting and dragged him towards my house. Followed by Frosh and Lector, Rouge was handing a package to the master and walked behind the exceeds.

"Sorry about that and get Wendy to look at that on your face." I whispered to Natsu before leaving.

At the guild

~Normal POV~

"What was that about, Natsu?" a scarlet haired woman asked. With most of the guild members surrounding the injured Dragon Slayer.

"I don't really know myself, I was just chatting with Lucy when that blondie smacked me right in the face. Lucy seemed to know him. But I don't know. I don't like him already." Natsu said annoyed.

"Natsu-san, please refrain from moving." the little blue haired girl said with a turquoise aura surrounded her hands and Natsu's injury. Everyone was discussing about the event until the master stood on the second floor railing and began making his announcement to everyone.

"For now, we can assume that he was one of Lucy's friends. But don't try to challenge those guys, they were from Sabertooth and are part of the Strongest Five." finishing his announcement. Everyone continued on with their thoughts to each other, by the bar Laxus was sitting there thinking to himself. Who the hell was that, making such a mess at the Old Man's guild. Hope Lucy will be OK with that guy at her house.

Lucy's House

With the excitement going on the Lucy's home, there was going to be no room for rest in her schedule for a few days.

"Lucy, what's this stack of paper here?" Lector asked Lucy who was sighing to herself.

"Just a novel and don't touch it, Lector. It's still in progress." Lucy replied with a tired voice. What am I supposed to do with the 4 of them here. Considering that Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy barge in here too.*Sigh* But I'm glad that I can see Sting again. Making her face turn a tint of pink thinking about that.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Yukino? Isn't she usually around you guys, as a team?" I investigated. Rouge and Sting looked sorta sad about something. I knew it, something happened to the team after I left. When Rouge spoke up, "After you left the guild, Gemma appointed Minerva into our team, making Yukino uneasy about it. We had a mission on a mountain and Yukino fainted halfway. Making it harder but we still finished it. When we arrived at the guild Minerva wanted to take Yukino off the team, so we just broke up the team. Up until a month, we've been working for ourselves until news returned to the guild that Yukino passed away on the job after being possessed by the demon. That was it. Gemma held a short meeting about her in a way that you won't want to hear. Minerva was laughing at Yukino this whole time. Making Yukino lost her bravery that you showed her. She was tormented by Minerva . . ." Rouge said clutching his fists, he hated Minerva for being horrible to Yukino.

"Has anyone found Yukino then?" I asked worried. But Rouge just shook his head making the atmosphere in the room dark.

"Then, what happened to you after you left the guild, Lucy?" the little Frosh asked with a cute smile.

"Well, after I came here I met the master of Fairy Tail and I decided to for the meantime to become stronger and increase my magical powers. I found a place to stay at though it's sorta expensive for the rent. I got a team at Fairy Tail too, the atmosphere here is warmer and I guess nicer since everyone gets along so well. I almost cried when I first entered the guild, to think that being in a guild was that fun. I guess Sabertooth might be a little bit hard on the friendly side. You guys should stick around for a little! It'll be nice to get to know them but Sting you can't be throwing punchs on any of the members anymore. Got it?" Lucy said sternly. Sting sighed but nodded in agreement with a slight smile at Lucy.

"Then let's head back to the guild to make up with everyone!" Lucy cheered with Frosh and Lector. The 5 of them got up and started their way to Fairy Tail. Without knowing the consequences of what will lay in their path.

**Another cliff! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the comments again! Lolz. It's nice to know all of your thoughts. I'll try to update as fast as possible. The longest wait will be 3 days, PROMISE! Continue reading the fanfic! Thanks again and comment! So I can improve on the story for you guys! :3**


	3. The Past Invasion

**Ending with that cliff from the last chapter, things are going to get intense now! Thanks for the views, I'm REALLY happy about it. (I'm a crazy person who's happy about little things :3) Thanks everyone and I hope you'll like this chapter! :)**

Walking together, Sting entwined his fingers with Lucy's, she gladly took it. Then a great shadow was slowly beginning to cast itself over the town. Rouge looked up to the cloud, sensing a bad feeling about the cloud. But he didn't let it get to him, since he thought that it was just a bad storm and indeed it was. It was pouring rain after a few minutes out of Lucy's house and there was still a couple of minutes to Fairy Tail. Running through the rain, Sting and Rouge picked up Lector and Frosh, running behind Lucy when they crashed into Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy.

"Lucy! We were going to your house when it started rain this stupid thing. It shouldn't be Juvia since she knows what to do with the weather now . . ." Gray said annoyed after stripping off his shirt. Sting and Rouge just stared at the half nude guy and looked at me, awkwardly.

"What in the world is he doing, stripping in the middle of the street?" Sting whispered into my ear.

"A habit, just a habit . . ." Lucy said with a sigh. Suddenly lightning began striking through the town, hitting the houses and fires began bursting out. Then with a flash of lightning right in front of the group, again and again the lightning strikes around the town and when one of them strikes the earthly ground. Slowly a form began to take place and stood up with a single form that Lucy, Sting and Rouge recognized. Yukino Aguria.

"Yukino? Is that you?" Lucy asked to the earthly form. Doubting, it must've been the demon that took over Yukino's body. When it disappeared and was behind Lucy before she knew it, slashing her back with a lightning bolt.

"ARG!"Lucy screamed as her back was gushing out blood from the deep cut, falling onto the ground.

"Lucy!" everyone yelled in unison, before the odd figure began taking down everyone. One by one. Quickly and quietly, it eliminated all of its opponents leaving only Sting, Natsu and Rouge. Rouge stayed with Lucy while Natsu and Sting were back to back ready to take on the vicious demon that could strike any minute. Even on their topmost guard their powers were weakened by the rain, leaving Natsu's flames small on his body and the radiance of Sting's light only just a skimpy bit of illumination.

STING! ROUGE! LUCY! HELP ME! I CAN'T ESCAPE THIS DARKNESS! HELP . . . The thought was teleported into their minds. Lucy struggled to look up to the blurry figure of Yukino, "Yukino . . . Snap out of it!" Lucy hoarsed out of her voice. On the spur of the moment, the demon turned its head and lifted it's hand, growing thorns out of its hands. Dripping with poison it shot it straight at Lucy without warning, luckily Rouge was by Lucy. Whipping his cape just in time, tightening the fabric to block off most of the needles but through a tear. Stabbing Lucy in her upper arm, poison was injected into her arm. Making Lucy woozy in her head and collapsed again, with Rouge holding her in his arms trying to get Lucy awake again.

With Natsu and Sting off-guard, Yukino disappeared leaving only a pile of dirt in the middle of the street. Helping out Fairy Tail, Sting and Rouge gave a hand to help carry the members back to the guild, trudging through the pouring rain.

In the Fairy Tail guild

Wendy rushed over to begin healing everyone, but in the end the one that couldn't be helped was Lucy, who's bloodstream was already slowly being devoured by the poison. By her entree wound, her arm was gradually turning purple. Levy, worried about her friend picked up a poison book and began skimming it throughingly. Everyone was quiet, nobody talked about the morning events but waiting for Levy to find a cure for the poison. Master was sitting silently considering the options of what to do for Lucy and her poisoned body. Until Levy broke the silence in the room with her sudden voice, "Master! I found the poison in Lucy! We need to hurry before her whole body turns purple from the poison. There is a antidote, but it'll be a journey just to retrieve it." Levy reported to the master.

Nodding to the news, master turned to Sting and Rouge who were waiting in the guild too, "I would hope that you boys would be of help this time, for a old guild mate and a friend and join this journey with the others from the guild. Is that alright with the four of you, unless you must return to your guild?"

"We'll help Lucy, no matter what. When we've finally found her, I don't want to lose her again." Sting said sternly. Even though the four were going to have to face punishment when the master finds out about it. So they had to hurry, for Lucy's sake as well as theirs.

Attention was on Levy again when the master wanted to know about the whereabouts of the antidote, "There's this plant grows by the Tree of Immortality, when the plant blooms, it will bear a single flower that you must mix with the leaves, bathed in hot water. Once it cools, Lucy will have to drink it. It'll take about 20 minutes for it to finish and Lucy will have about 20 hours until her last breath. You'll have to go to the Mountains of Bearless, it's going to take 14.5hours to get there by train and another 4 hours to the tree. Heading out now will be the best since there will be effects from the poison. "

"Then let's head out now." Natsu said with his eyes concentrated on his friend's weak body. Sting, Rouge, Gray, Erza and the three Exceeds were ready to go, Natsu walked over to Lucy and picked her up. Carrying Lucy in his arms, the only wound left on her body was the poison and they were determined to erase it.

**Big thing going on here! 'What's going to happen to Lucy?' is the question so far, right? Thanks for reading the third chapter and I'll be starting to work on the fourth chapter soon. Please review it, THANKS! :3 :) :D**


	4. The EverLasting Memories

**First thing that I've forgotten for the last few chapter was the disclaimer! To Hiro Mashima, I'm very sorry about it! I don't own Fairy Tail at all! Also I noticed that I've been spelling Rogue's name wrong the whole time. SORRY! Hope you enjoy the 4th chapter~! There's going to be more Sting and Lucy moments in this one. **

As the group was approaching the train, Natsu was already beginning to feel a little nauseous about the ride.

"What's wrong with that guy now?" Sting with a weird face said to Lucy who had regained consciousness.

"He just has a SLIGHT weakness to transportation," Lucy responded nervously to the rest of the Sabertooths group. Who were starting to be more conscious of Natsu, this guy better not puke on me . . . was the thought that was going through everyone's head there.

_Will all the passengers going to Death City begin boarding train L16. Passengers going to Death City be boarding train L16._

"This reminds me of when we separated 2 years ago at the train station, Sting." Lucy said walking to the train, with her hands full of her luggage.

Remembering the painful memories, Sting walked up to Lucy and helped her with her luggage after pecking her cheek with a kiss.

Blushing, Lucy briskly walked onto the train. With her face a tint of red.

* * *

On the train, Natsu was complaining about the moving.

"Natsu, come sit with me." Erza said calmly like before.

"Aye . . ." and walked over to Erza's side. With the same treatment as before, Erza knocked Natsu out with her armoured punch to the stomach. Scaring Sabertooth, Sting was shocked with his eyes widen, staring at the scarlet haired woman who had punched her own teammate. Rouge was just as shocked, he was sweating while watching the scenery outside as if nothing happened, Frosh was just clinging onto him, shaking. With Lector and his lost face showing.

"Ahahahaha . . . If any of you have motion sickness then Erza's there to help. Ahaha..." Lucy laughed awkwardly to them.

"R, r, right. Thanks for the heads up, but I doubt it Lucy." Sting nervously said. Gray was nodding to his reply, giving him the 'right respond' nod. Lucy, sitting beside Sting was feeling dizzy again, she decided to take a snooze for a while and amidst she went into her dreams. Her head laying on Sting's shoulder, blushing, he put the feeble girl onto his lap.

* * *

While everyone was sitting on the train, chatting quietly, Lucy was remembering her past memories with Sting and Sabertooth.

* * *

Flashback

On their date, Sting brought Lucy to an amusement park for the first time and there, Lucy was amazed. Lucy dragged Sting from ride to ride, rollercoasters, screaming her head off while Sting was just laughing at Lucy's reactions. Haunted houses where Lucy was clinging onto Sting for her dear life as ghosts, ghouls and anything else that would be horrible. Coming out of the house, Sting decided to play a prank on poor Lucy.

"There's a spider on your shoulder. It's pretty big." Sting teased, making Lucy freak, jumping around the whole place until she notices that it was a trick sprayed water all over Sting, who was on the ground laughing his head off. For the rest of the trip, Sting and Lucy were having the time of their life.

Lunch came up really fast, so Lucy chose to make two bentos early in the morning, Sting was excited until he found a completely burnt lunch.

"What happed to the princess who was 'CAPABLE' of doing anything?" Sting laughed, quoting the 'capable'.

"Whatever. I bet you couldn't do any better than me. Hfft." Lucy snorted.

"Oh, so you wanna bet now, huh? Blondie!" Sting half teasing and serious. Surveying their surroundings, he found a restaurant that he helped out before. So he picked up Lucy, bridal style and ran over to the restaurant before Lucy could protest.

"Madam Zecan? Are you here?" Sting shouted throughout the restaurant until a slim, elderly lady came out of the kitchen whipping a plate at Sting.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, sonny?! Can't you see my business working PERFECTLY right now? Of course I'll be here!" and walked over to Sting and swung her arm around his head, nudging his head hard.

"OK! OK! Sorry! I just wanted to borrow your kitchen to show SOMEONE that I can cook better than them." Sting said, glancing at Lucy. Making Lucy nervous about what he was going to make for Lucy. But Zecan just let him in, whispering something into his ear making him walk with his head down. Anyone would know that he was blushing, a deep shade of red. Chuckling, Madam Zecan smack Lucy's bum into a seat.

* * *

After waiting for a while, Sting brought a steaming hot dish covered by one of those gourmet lids, covering my lunch.

"You'll definitely like this." Sting smirked and slowly lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful pasta with heart shaped pieces of ravioli. Lucy shrieked at the dish, "This is so beautiful Sting, how did you even make this?" Before Sting replied, he stuck a ravioli into Lucy's mouth, "With my love for you." and Lucy almost choked on the pasta. Noticing that the portion was only for 1 person, asked, "Sting, isn't this a little small?"

"Nope, just looking at you eat is enough to fill me." Sting said cooly until his stomach growled. Everyone laughed at his remark along with his stomach, Lucy stuffed Sting's mouth with a ravioli, hungry, Sting ate it with ease. Together, they shared a dish of pasta.

* * *

"I guess dessert should be served now, strawberry tarts." Sting grinned bringing another dish to Lucy.

"OMG! Sting, this is perfect!" after taking a bite into the tart, leaving a bit of strawberry jam on her lips. Leaning in Sting planted a kiss onto Lucy,licking his lips after, "Yep, sweet. Just how I like it."

Everyone cheered wildly after the kiss, Lucy was looking away with her cheeks red. Then they ate silently, they finished, the couple thanked Madam and made their way out of the restaurant.

Sitting by the fountain, Lucy and Sting drinking a single strawberry smoothie together, entwining their fingers together. With the pink sunset, matching Lucy's blush on her face as they finished a date together for the first time. Lucy had never felt like this since her father's marriage plans were horrible with those slobby boys. But Sting was something else, he, himself had a different aura from everyone else.

Together, they were inseparable.

When Lucy was almost done her dream about her past, she suddenly felt unsure about her future. Slowly tears formed in her eyes, Lucy felt that feeling of death. Waked up by Sting who sensed her tears first. Gently her eyes fluttered open with fear and anxiousness, her teammates worries asked what was wrong with Lucy. Nothing but tears came out, "Sorry, just feeling . . . Scared, I don't really know if I'll really survive this journey *sniff*"

When the sudden replies came to Lucy, "Don't worry, you'll be better in no time." and "Lucy, don't you even think that!" With the many encouraging remarks, not ready to give up anymore. Lucy sat up after being steadied by Sting was ready for action right when it came. The group had finally arrived to Death City.

"Ready guys, we've got no time to waste. The sooner we're up the mountain, the better it's for Lucy." Erza encouraged and stretched her hand out and everyone piled on top.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted after regaining his strength after the stop. But everyone was already off the train, "Oi! Wait for me!" and ran after everyone else.

Not sensing the critters that were crawling around the whole place, listening on their entire conversations.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope everyone liked the Sticy's moments in here. The next chapter will be written soon and updated. Sorry about the long wait, had some things to do! Since it is the summer here! :) Thanks for reading the chapter! Please continue to review and read the fanfic! :) :D :3**


	5. The Knotted Teamwork

**Chapter five is OUT! I would just like to say that I'm really thankful for all of your views and your support! THANKS AGAIN! :) :D :3 I Don't own Fairy Tail! **

Sting's POV

Carrying Lucy on my back, I felt slightly happy with her around me again, but now wasn't the time to be happy. Our group's heading up a mountain with a freakin' blizzard but the scarlet hair wanted to go now. I mean I agree . . . But with a _FREAKIN' BLIZZARD?!_ That's basically death for all of us!

"HURRY UP!" she shouted again, getting on my nerves slowly since it was the 50th time already that she said the same thing for only 5 minutes into hike up the mountain.

Slowing my anger meter was rising to its tops, soon I was going to blow, that damn Erza won't shut up about hurrying up.

"OKAY OKAY! Lady, you're being WAYYY TOO LOUD! Even though we have to move fast, we're going as fast as we can you know. Can't you see that, unless you only have mouths and no eyes to notice things!" I shouted finally, her face showed a reaction. Perfect, more yelling when we need it the least.

"Oh, so you're saying that we should move slowly and let Lucy die?! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT LUCY?!" Erza screamed at me through the wind and snow. Realizing what she was saying I could only shut up. Having what I said, shouted back at me. ARG! This is getting harder and harder now . . . Now what should I do. Lucy's warmth on my back was slowly getting colder, having to stop the team made me feel bad but it was for Lucy's sake.

"Oi, I need something to drape over Lucy, she's getting colder." and with a sudden movement from Erza, she put her jacket onto Lucy. "What about you, won't you be co-" and she was ex-qiuping on a armour already. Wow, if only you did that faster lady.

"Let's keep on moving," she said again. When Lector paused her with his regular remarks at people. "Excuse me, but who made you team leader again?" Ooo, bad thing to say buddy. Right when I was about to bud into the conversation. Erza turned around and glared at Lector with a devil's stare. Shutting Lector up immediately, so that's why everyone respects her so much. Since she was this scary actually! Hahahaha! That's amazing!

"Hey lady, maybe you should let the dragons lead this mission since we can actually try to sniff out the tree in the middle of this freakin' blizzard?!" I shouted at the person walking at front.

"Fine, let's see what nose your dragon taught you to use." she smirked with sarcasm. Obvious offending the three slayers she has right by her. Think you're smart now, sweetie?

"What did you say Erza?! I won't let you offend Igneel like that!" Natsu shouted, firing up his body.

"Natsu, calm down! We're on a mission right now! Don't act like a kid now!" Erza hollered at him with an angry voice.

"Guys . . . Don't fight now... C'mon, let's get out of this blizzard first, ok?" Lucy wheezed to everyone, even through the wind and snow. We could all hear Lucy's words, loud and clear but before she could say another word again. She collapsed on my back again, noticing her arm now. It was basically purple now, "LUCE?!" and I pulled her into my arms to check her condition. It was getting worse by the second, half of her body was already turning purple with terror. I hesitated to say anything to anyone but my voice made its way out of my throat which was blocked with fear.

"We need to hurry now, Luce doesn't have a lot of time left now." I spoke under my breathe. Everyone froze there after hearing my words, walking up to me. Erza stood above me, "Then let's go now. Time is never going to stop for anyone. No matter what, so we'll hurry now, right?" she smiled. I nodded while Gray helped me with Lucy and she was back on my back safely again.

LINE

In a dark cave . . . (Normal POV)

"Those brats are stupid enough to think that they can lay their hands on the tree so easily. Brains are always lacking from the people these days. Let's see how far they can survive before being devoured by my sweethearts! Hahaha!" Kumo laughed in his chair in front of his magic orb, listening to their talks to each other. Preparing for the visit of the nine beings walking into his lair where his spiders know what to do when they're ready for the surprise visit from Kumo.

LINE

Back on the mountain, Gray has stripped already in the weather.

"Aren't you cold?" Frosh wondered, asking the nude guy.

"Why would I?" as he looked down to find his clothes gone and scrambled to collect his clothes. "Phew, thanks for the reminder. Little froggie" and patted Frosh's head gently. Rouge was behind watching Frosh and Gray bond with each other, feeling out of the group. He looked away from the gang and straight up to a cave's entrance, "There's a cave up there. We should stop there for a while to warm up." Rouge monotonically said to the group who paced faster towards the archway.

The wind and snow was slowing the walk for them, their footsteps were deep in the snow. Trudging strongly, Natsu finally remembered his flames and walked into the front and prepared his Fire Dragon's Roar. Erza, Gray and Happy knowing his stupidness also noticed the flames finally. While Sabertooth was unsure about what was going on but decided to stay back before anything else happened to them.

Heating up his body, Natus was ready for action now. Firing up his body, "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" and blasted out a pathway to the cave.

"Nice thinking, flamebrain." Gray smirked.

"What was that, ice stripper?"

"HUH? What you say-"

"ENOUGH! HURRY UP!" Erza shouted to the two left behind.

"AYE!" Natsu and Gray said in unison as they ran up the slope.

LINE

In the cave that was silent for the moment while Natsu warmed up the place with his flames, Sting and Lector laid Lucy down on the floor covered by the jackets, gently, she was snoozing quietly.

"That was faster than expected." Gray remarked, breaking the silence. Natsu sniffing the air, getting a new smell. Faintly he could tell that it was a plant's scent.

"OH! The tree's deeper in the cave. I can smell it." turning to Lucy, "Lucy, don't worry. You'll be better soon. I promise." Natsu declared. Rouge and Sting, checking the air. Sniff up a sweet smell which came from a healthy patch of land. When a clacking sound was slowly getting louder, ready in battle mode. Kumo stepped out, into vision with his purple cloak covering the black tux underneath.

"Welcome to the Mountain of Bearless, my friends will pleasantly welcome to our HOME!" with a snap of his fingers, spiders began pouring from the walls. Sting, closes to Lucy picked her up in a flash before the critters began crawling onto her. But the spiders were coming faster than they could act and the group was about to be swallowed by the insects.

**That's chapter 5! Hope you liked it! There's going to be more action coming up, but updates might be coming slower now because I have something important coming up so I can't skip any practices. SO SORRY! Hontoni gomennasai! But keep reading, updates will still come. PROMISE! :) :3 :D**


	6. BattleField of Ice & Blades

**Chapter 6: Battle-Field of Ice and Blades**

**HELLO! Thanks for reading for last chapters, REALLY GRATEFUL! I'm really happy about all the views. I know that I'm annoying cuz I keep saying 'thanks' but it's REALLY true. Well , I hope that you'll like the 6th chapter and I might start uploading other stories that I've been typing/thinking of. Thanks again! :)**

Normal POV

The spiders were drowning everyone as Kumo was laughing his head off.

"What a bunch of idiots thinking that they can obtain the plants' powers so easily. No one has ever made it to the tree! NOT EVEN ME, THE GREAT KUMO! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughing uncontrollably, he didn't hear the quiet rumbling that was slowly overpowering the critters. With a burst from a bubble that burst. Fire, ice, shadow, light and blade arose from the dead patch of spiders.

"Phhf, think that was enough to take down a group of top wizards?! Ha, you're the real idiot here." Sting stated laughing with the limp Lucy close to him, surrounded by all her friends.

"What? How's that even possible . . .?! NOT! You think that's all I have, well then. THINK AGAIN" with Kumo charging through the air with a sword, twice the height of Sting.

"Holy, that's one hell of a sword . . ." Sting murmured, unhappy. When a swish of a figure flew past him. Gray was smacked hard with the sword, flying out of the cave.

"GRAY!" Erza exclaimed.

"Now, now. Girlie. You think now's the time to worry about. SOMEONE ELSE?!" Kumo remarked, throwing another swing at Erza as a surprise. But when a blade was stuck between the two, Kumo was thrown off guard to find that Erza was completely ready for him.

"You think you're strong now, huh? Don't think that I'll let you off so easily if my teammate died because you wasted our time now!" throwing more swings at Kumo, strongly. Ex-qiuping into the Robe of Yuen. Despite the cold, Erza was going full out at the guy who was dodging some of the moves. The spiders on the ground were slowly moving around Kumo as a defensive, Rouge and Natsu were going to join the action when Gray re-entered the cave with a murderous intention.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Right when I was about to hit that stupid guy with my roar, ice lances were shot behind of Erza. Straight at the spider dude, I held back before my fire melted all the lances were mostly lodged into his body.

Kumo coughed out blood but stood his ground, I was getting ready to launch a punch straight at the guy when Gray beat me to it.

* * *

Normal POV

Sending Kumo flying with blood spewing out of his mouth again, Erza eyed Lucy and found her weaker and dying. With no more time to waste, she ordered the others to move on, "GO! Sting, take Lucy and the others to the tree now. I'll distract Kumo and I'll catch up to you guys later."

Stunned, Sting nodded and ran inwards of the cave, followed by Rouge, Natsu and the three Exceeds flying at Max Speed to escape the destruction that was already going on behind them.

Back to Erza and Gray's fight . . .

Rocks and blasts were sent everywhere as Erza and Gray teamed up against Kumo, with the spiders by his side. Kumo could easily make a shield of harden spiders and block off Erza's slice at him. But forgetting about Gray, he was hit in the back by Ice Make: Sword but most of the shield of spiders blocked it. To Gray's surprise, the spiders ate his sword leaving only the handle and half of a melting sword. The spiders were emitting heat off their body, sensing it was going to be a problem for the ice mage. Their problem layed on the ex-qiuping mage, with her able to change her armor in split seconds, their reaction to the new armor would take too long to figure out what technique they should use to stop the attacks before it hurt their fateful master.

"Spiders, reunite!" Kumo shouted. Erza and Gray were confused when all of the spiders pulled back from their shield formation. When from Kumo's back, broke out three pairs of arms and had a form of a spider.

"What . . ?" Gray murmured in shock, as Kumo began crawling around the cave with unbelievable speed. The dark figure was planning a evil plan against Erza and Gray, like a spider they were spinning a web with a odd pattern. Erza watching Kumo as he jumped around the place, couldn't attack him or she'll just miss over and over.

When Kumo was beginning to slow down before he was stuck in his own web, the web shimmered in the moonlight from the rooftop that was broken by Gray's lances. But only Kumo could see the web that was surrounding the whole place.

Lucy's group

Sting at front with Lucy in his muscular arms, Rouge and Natsu were sniffing out the way to the tree until they were stopped with a sign that was largely enough for everyone to see at a three-way stop.

_For those who seek the tree_

_A test will see how much you succeed_

_Wrong turn and the punishment will be on YOU!_

The message was written with dried blood, everyone was sending a shiver of fear.

"OK! Let's do this!" Natsu roared, echoing through the cave until it reached Gray and Erza's ears.

"What is that idiot doing, shouting in a damn cave," Gray groaned, wanting to facepalm himself, whispering a after note, "You better take care of Lucy, flame breath."

"You idiot, who the hell shouts in a cave without knowing anything that could be in these caves. How stupid can you guys get . . . " Sting hissed at Natsu who was shushed by Rouge.

"There's something coming." Rouge informed quietly, when everything was silent. The three dragon slayers could hear the faint stomps of something coming toward their direction. Wanting to act fast, Sting sniffed a weak and sweet smell coming from the rightmost gateway and dashed before the unknown would spot the group. Followed by the rest of the group, their footsteps echoed and grew faint down the way.

Erza & Gray's Battle Scene

As Gray charged at Kumo, his neck got a deep cut after running straight into the web, Kumo's webs had sting that were sharpened. Gray, coughing out blood, kneeling on the ground for support with the blood dripping down his neck and onto the moonlit floor. A pool of blood was growing fast.

"Gray!" Erza shouted at her comrade, "KUMO!" and sprinted at the spider on the wall. But she was stopped too by the invisible web, with deep cuts on her right arm and leg, bleeding out.

"You fairies really can't fight! Hahaha!" Kumo mocked, "But the others got past me . . . And that won't do!" Kumo yelled, beginning to race after Lucy's group. When a ice hammer crushed two arms of Kumos.

"Don't think that we're finished with you, spider man!" Gray weakly said, standing with icy mist around him .

"What? The web didn't stop the attack?!" Kumo shocked to see his spiders crushed into smitterings.

"Web seb. Ice can make it through from up top" Gray smirked, pointing to the open roof.

"Impossible, the web should have been surrounding the whole area . . . WHY?!" Kumo questioned himself when scarlet mage came striking down the other half of Kumo's arms. Missing his body by an inch. The insect controller was now screaming in pain as his arm was cut off clean by Erza's blade. The spiders dispatched and began forming a shield again to protect Kumo. While the other spiders were secretly trying to go after Lucy and the others when a ice block flew down, blocking the only way into the cave, for the while.

"Don't get cocky, brats! One of you shall be my min-" before Kumo could finish what he was, Gray cried out in pain as Erza whipped her head around, seeing Gray stuck in the midst of threads. Cutting into his skin slowly, "Victim captured. Lady, your friend is going to go bye-bye soon. But instead let's play a game. If you win, I'll let you guys go after your friends but if I win then the both of you DIE! Alright,girlie?" Kumo sneered at Erza, who had her eyes focused on Kumo.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." she said formally.

"Alright! Then the rules are easy, you just have to find the end of the strings around your friend and you'll be free to go. But there's a time limit now. You get only . . . Hmm... ten minutes to get all of those strings of your dear friend or his head goes off." Kumo chuckled as he lifted a skeleton with no skull.

"Oh and no one has been able to finish this challenge in ten years. Good luck!" Kumo smirked. Tossing the skeleton back into the heap of bones that never been thrown away for ten years.

**That's chapter 6! Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favourites. RnR and there will be more updates coming! :)**


	7. Reverse Situation

**Chapter 7: The Reverse Situation**

**... I don't really have much to say about the chapter... Not really the best at comments. Um... But here's chapter 7 after leaving you guy in suspense in chapter 6 ! ENJOY! :) :D :3**

Gray and Erza's Situation (Normal POV)

Erza was walking over to the wounded Gray, "Don't worry, I'll figure this out soon..." she whispered quietly to Gray who was ready for any plan that Erza had in mind.

"Just store it up, then blast it. Got it?" Erza asked, reveiwing the plan to Gray. **(Not telling you guys!) **Nodding his head in response, Erza began unwraveling the threads quickly. As the time was ticking, the two were working together until their plan was ready. When Kumo walked by Erza checking her progress.

"Tsk, tsk. This'll get you nowhere. Just consider yourselves dead." Kumo cackled as his spider were moving around him with ease. As the time for Gray and Erza were coming near to the end.

Lucy's group

As the group were turning around jerks and dodging all of the monsters who had been awaken by Natsu's yell. Turning around Rouge and Natsu did their best to fend off all the monster they could possibly could as they were running at full speed. Sting, doing his best to not let Lucy, used his nose to try figure out the route to the tree.

_Damn, this is getting tiring . . . Lucy, hang in there._ glancing at the feeble Lucy in his arms. Her body was almost covered in the poison, it was spreading fast and at a deadly pace. When the battle was going too overwhelming, sweeping everyone of their feet. Making them fall, luckily Sting just out of reach of the explosion, stopping him in his tracks. Turning his head to find a cloud of smoke and dust flying everywhere, when shadows were getting visable to his eyes. Adjusting to the dust that were practially going straight in his eyes, Sting was able to make out the worn out Natsu supported by Rouge and his Exceed, Happy.

"Nice move there. Natsu. Next you know, we're going to be stuck here when you break this whole place!" Sting joked with a smirk. Observing the scene created, monsters of all sizes were burned into ashes and barely was Rouge and the others. They then continued their run to the tree. Unknowing what was happening to Erza and Gray.

Erza and Gray's current situation

Erza was concertrating on the threads before Gray smacked her right in the face.

"Gray! What in the world are you doing?!" Erza questioned the ice mage. But only a confusing face could be seen on Gray, "I don't know, my body suddenly moved on its own." and another punch was heading for Erza's head again. With knowing that Gray was defenseless in the threads, Erza could only dodge before Kumo sliced Gray into pieces if she made a move at him.

"You scum!" Erza shouted towards Kumo, who was waving his finger at her.

"I never said that he couldn't move, he is under my control for the physical part of the battle. Let's see how long teammates can last AS teammates." and witha a wave or two with his hands. Gray was in fighting stance already, _Crud! This isn't going to be good. Erza won't be able to loosen the threads now. _Wincing in pain of the sharp threads, thightening on his skin. Making the cuts more deeper now, blood was now steadily dripping onto the floor near the pool of dried blood from Gray's wound on his neck.

"Don't worry, Gray. Just concentrate until then. Signal me before then." Erza winked, dodging his powerful thrusts at her. Using her flat side of the blade, she was fighting with Gray for the last little while until Gray winked at Erza. His magic had stored up and his final blow was ready to go. With a swish of her blade, all the threads slipped of Gray. On the other hand, Gray was collecting his magic and . . .

"ICE MAKE: . . . BOW & SUPER FREEZE ARROWS!" as the magic circle's glow diappeared in the icy air, Gray was holding a gaint bow with several arrows aimed at Kumo. With a a final pull, the arrows soared towards Kumo with incredible speed. Kumo having no time to think about a defense weapon, told the hit. Striking him through his body, splattering blood everywhere and coughing out blodd. Kumo stood there swaying back and forth until his body lunged him forward onto the ground.

Murmuring his last words, "Beware of the danger that seeks ahead . . ." and Kumo dropped dead there. With victory of their win, Gray was worn out from using a massive amount of magic to make out the bow and arrows in mere seconds. But with no heistation, Erza and Gray walked on into the cave to find a trail of demons and monsters, either burnt up or lifeless.

"What the hell happened to them? Hope there still alive from the attacks, guess there's a high security system here for the tree." Gray joked with a serious face. Then they rushed off through the caves following the trail of dead and beaten up monsters. The smoke was still clearing in some of the monsters.

"They shouldn't far from here, or they just gave a big blow from upper..." Erza asked. Astonished with the amount of monsters that've been taken down and continued to run over all the monsters.

Lucy's group

"Hope Erza and Gray made it out of that spider battle. Man was that guy creepy." Sting shuddered. As his energy was running out, his focus of smell was lacking its keenness. With the shallow breathing of Lucy that he could barely hear, more pressure was put onto Sting. When he felt a pat on his back, turning around Rouge was pointing the direction that they should run. Sensing that Sting was beginning to feel tired, nodding in response they ran faster towards the tree.

"How much longer is it till the tree... I'm getting tired and my magic powers are running out. Does anyone have any fire that I can eat?" Natsu whined while holding back the monsters for the past half hour.

_So this is what that blue hair girl meant by four hours to get to the tree. *Sigh* Just running in here could kill you if you aren't prepared for monsters. _Sting thought silently, not knowing he was falling back.

"Oi! Sting, keep up. You have Lucy in your arms, we have to get there faster." Lector shouted in his ear. The three dragon slayers had forgetten about the Exceeds who were fluing above theme the whole time.

"Sorry, Lector" Sting replied as he dashed up in front again.

? Place

_I must gather more energy . . . So then people won't seek here anymore... _As blue lights hovered together into a small ball, gradually growing.

**Chapter 7 is done! Whew! I'm currently typing up the first chapter of the new fanfiction that I'll be posting soon! Keep an eye out for it! :) RnR and if there's anything that you don't like tell me! :D Thanks! **


	8. MazedUp Caves

**Chapter 8: Mazed-Up Caves**

**I've posted my new fanfic! Hope you guys will read it! :) Chapter 8 is out, sorry for not updating for a while, I have a exam coming up and I've had a writer's block for the story... SORRY! Well, enjoy chapter eight! :)**

Sting's POV

We're were racing down the nooks and crannies to get away from the monsters whose number were getting larger by the second. How long has it been since we started running through this messed up cave? It must've been at least two hours already, everyone was exhausted especially Natsu. Blowing up the whole place with his fire using a crazy amount of magic, just to lose a couple monsters. Well, maybe a bit more than a 'couple'... Crud, I was getting tired too. Lector and Forsh were leading the group now, smelling the way to the tree turning at every single one. Holy, what kind of place is this it's almost like the walls are moving on their own. On their own... Could that be it? Thinking fast a left a mark of light on a wall that looked out of place.

LINE

Rouge's POV

Teaming up with Natsu was more difficulty than I thought, he tends to just go full out at every single monster. Meaning, I barely do anything. But by looking at his face and the sweat that's drenching him, he's exhausted.

"Natsu, rest a little. I'll take care of these for the meantime. Regain your magic, you never know what our paths have in store of us." I said calmly to the drained fire dragon slayer. Looking at my face, he nodded and ran up to Sting and Lucy. Leaving me, concentrating my magic. I quickly took out the monsters with my shadows, nimble movements work too against crazy blows...

I ran to catch up with the group when I noticed a moving light, it felt like Sting's magic. I decided to approach it and my eyes widen. The walls were moving! No wonder, we were never able to really find the tree... The walls are moving as we proceed closer to the tree. Looking down, I noticed the roots that were sticking out of the wall. I kneeled down to the roots, forming a shadow blade around my hand, I slashed the roots with a whip of my hand. Cutting the connection to the tree, but I doubt that was the only one. We're probably already surrounded by the tree's root walls. I stood up again and moved swiftly, following Frosh's scent.

"Took you long enough... I thought you would finish those thugs in no time." Sting remarked as I was running alongside with him.

"I did. But I saw the mark you left on the wall, the walls are moving. I guess you must've sensed that already." I monotonically said to Sting, whose eyes were widened. He turned his head to face the front, deep in thought about what to do. When we heard a small groan. Lucy!

"Ugh... What's happening... Sting?" Lucy said with exhaustion. The poison must be really putting her in a bad condition. I looked up to Sting, who was smiling at Lucy, right when he opened his mouth. Natsu butted in their moment.

"Don't worry, Lucy! We're almost there, just you wait!" he said with a toothy grin. I couldn't agree less than what he said. Lucy turned her head slowly facing Natsu.

"Thanks... Hope so..." she whispered. I could feel her magical powers fading, she wasn't lasting well.

Sting stroked her cheek, with a reassuring smile. Nothing was going to stop Sting from losing Lucy again and forever this time. Lucy began coughing up, Sting began to inspect Lucy, the purple had basically taken over her whole being.

"Can't we just smash the damn friggin walls to get to the tree?" Natsu asked with impatience. Now that you think about it, there is a possibility that you could reach the tree with that tactic. But who knows where you're really going.

"Natsu, we can't be reckless in the caves. Remember what the sign said in the front? One wrong step and we're all screwed up. Especially with Lucy with us, we can't afford to take those crazy risks. We'll just waste time." Sting, angered that he can't do much for Lucy. But hope that she'll make it out this situation out just fine.

"I agree, let's first get a better sense of the tree. Then we could have a chance at smashing those walls. If that makes you more happier." I said with a serious tone. We moved on after that. Soon, I could hear footsteps coming closer I was alert and stopped everyone silently. As the footsteps were coming closer, Natsu looked like he was ready to blow another crazy fire breathe at what followed out path. Right when they turned the corner, Natsu stopped abruptly.

"_What the hell happened?_" Sting hissed at Natsu.

"It's just Erza and Gray." he responded and walked over to the two figures. As they walked closer, I could finally make out their faces.

"Hey, took you guys long enough. Let's keep moving." Lector snorted and flapped his wings, becoming airborne again.

Natus's POV

Running behind Sting and Rouge, I was thinking about Lucy. I still remember the first time I met her. She was standing by a group of girls surrounding a certain someone, overhearing that it was Salamander, I shoved through the group. Happening to break the spell on her, she treated me and all. Telling me about my mistake about Salamander... Bringing her to the guild. Doing missions together. Laughing and crying together. I can't let Lucy die now, her presence is too great to lose.

At the same time...

Sting's POV

I glanced down to Lucy, her breathing was becoming unstable and raspy, looking at her face. I couldn't forget the first time when I saw Lucy. She was a new mage in Sabertooth, somehow she made it into the guild with its intense exam that had to be taken. Everyone was quiet staring at her, the blond girl who had made it into Sabertooth. Sabertooth was hard to get in, chances are about 1/25 or more. It compares with the master and what their task is... Some even involve facing the master. But I didn't care about her then, until I noticed something... She was kind and had a warm aura around her all the time, there were times when she cried but that didn't mean her smile faded. Soon, she and I were friends and formed a team and bond with each other. Introducing me to most of the people in the guild since I never bothered to talk to any of them. It was fun. All the dates we had and laughter that I could never get enough of. I could never lost Lucy, no matter what.

At the same time... and on.

Normal POV

While Sting and Natsu were focused on their thinking, they weren't concentrating on the smell. Rouge and the Exceeds were exhausted, using a massive amount of magic on their journey in the caves. It was almost like a never ending cave. While Erza and Gray kept up with everyone, tired from the battle with Kumo. No one was concentrating at where they were all going and what layed in their path.

**WELL! That's chapter 8! I'm sorry but I hope that you guys will be able to read this. I might not be able to update until the 21st of August since my exam is in a few days. I'M REALLY SORRY! I'll try to! :) Thanks for the support so far! :3**


	9. Safe or Slayed

**Chapter 9: Safe or Slayed**

**Sorry about the delay for updating! Updates will be coming more faster now! THANKS! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... **

~Normal POV~

When Rouge finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I think it would be best if we were to break a couple of the walls. Though there could be traps,our number and magic should be able to conquer it." Rouge suggested with exhaustion. Everyone slowed their pace to a stop and began thinking about the risk and chance.

"I believe it would be us good, though it could be a risk of our lives but it could also be a chance that we could be closer to the trees than we knew." Erza said, with a nod. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. The only way to break all of these walls continuously was to combine their magic. Standing in a line, facing the wall. Magic was soon surrounding the area, anyone could feel the intensity of it anywhere. As everyone focused on the magic, Happy, Lector and Frosh looked after Lucy as Sting wanted to help too. Since he was a dragon slayer, of course.

Within a few minutes, everyone was ready. Looking at each other and at the same time, their magic shot into the targeted wall.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Light Dragon's Howl!"

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

With the last blow, Erza shot a Lightning blast and boosted the speed of the attacks. As the blasts clashed together, they were able to shoot a straight way to the pathway closer to the tree.

"I can smell its scent more better now!" Natsu announced after taking a whiff in the air after the smoke cleared.

"Then let's get going now!" Sting said, picking up Lucy gently and jumped through the hole in the wall. When he almost fell, a root rose up from the ground and gotten a grip on Sting's leg.

"Sting!" Lector yelled, rushing to the dragon slayer who was now hanging upside-down. When he was stopped by Sting' order, "Lector, don't come over. You'll get trapped!" and opened his mouth and shot a holy roar, releasing the darkness from the root for the time being. Landing on his two feet, he waited for any other roots to pop out of the ground again, but sensing no darkness around them. He signaled everyone to carefully follow him, on their tips of their hair they walked behind Sting quickly. Being on their best guard before another root gotten a hold of one of them. Passing through each door cautiously, Rouge sensed an aura of magic that wasn't from the tree's magic. Whipping his head around, he noticed a shadow that hiding behind a smashed wall. Separating himself from the group, he walked swiftly until he was face-to-face with one mage he never wanted to see here. Minerva.

"Minerva... What are you doing here?" Rouge whispered with a threatening voice. The mage just smirked at him, despite in the dark they couldn't really see much with no light in the caves.

"Nothing much, master just wanted to know where you guys were. Especially after being gone for longer than you were supposed to be on a mission." she replied with a tone that made Rouge shiver slightly. Though he didn't show it. When Frosh appeared beside him.

"Hi Minerva-san! What are you doing here?" the little exceed wondered. But that was enough to travel to the ears of the others up front.

Up Front with the others... Natsu's POV

I heard Frosh's faint voice and the name of that woman who hurt Lucy in the games, Minerva. I turned around and raced down to where I heard Frosh and picked up her scent, it was horrible. I skidded to a stop, almost crashing into someone standing in front of Minerva.

"Rouge?" I asked lost for a second why he was standing here, when I saw the face of the purple haired mage (I think it's purple... I'm not really sure yet.) "Minerva, why are you here?" with rage filling up inside of me again, when Rouge's arms blocked my course of action. Confused, Rouge just shook his head and Sting was already right by me, his hand was raised and a slap echoed through the walls of the caves. I was shocked at what he did to his own guild mate.

"What...?! Sting, do you know what you're doing? I can have my father take you out of the guild!" stopping her talk towards him when she saw the terrifying glare from him.

"Minerva! Go away! I don't want you to hurt Lucy again, EVER!" he hissed at her. Now I was completely confused... Sting laughed at Lucy at the games and now he's going against Minerva?!

"What the hell is going on Sting? You laughed at Lucy!" I shouted staring right into his eyes. He averted his eyes from me, breaking our eye contact.

"I didn't want to... I just wanted to... Try and forget about Lucy for that one time. So I wouldn't suffer anymore about our relationship... I guess I still can't handle it." he whispered, mesmerized by Lucy who was sleeping in his arms.

"Ok, whatever. Let's go already!" I said dashing back to Erza, Gray and Happy. I saw Rouge and Sting glance at Minerva who was standing there, really pissed off about what happened early and with a flash of light. She disappeared from her spot to who-knows-where. But I won't care less, I turned back to front and rushed, following the scent of the sweet tree sap. But there was something else too, but I couldn't recognize the scent. It felt like it was being blocked out from my nose. Sting sprinted past me and took lead of the group where we met up with the others and we continued to the tree silently...

_**? Place**_

_**MAGIC! I NEED MORE MAGIC! ...**_

_**MY CHILDREN, GIVE ME MORE POWER! DON'T FAIL ME NOW... **_

**This is the end of chapter 9 since I have no idea of what else to write... If you have any suggestions and anything that you want to add then please tell me! :) I'll happily accept it if I can write with it! THANX! :3**


	10. Holy Powers

**Chapter 10: Holy Powers**

**Hope everyone watched the recent episode for Fairy Tail! It was so EPIC! Well, this is chapter 10. Sorry for the long wait... :) and thanks for all the views! We've reached 5,225 views already! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! :) :3 :D**

In the Cave Sting POV~

With Rouge and Natsu, we took led of the group. I began sensing a weird aura of magic, I couldn't recongize it but the tree was finaling drawing near. The light near the sacred area was bright and spotted flower petals beginning to scatter across the floor. But they were all wilthered, it seems like those petals have been haere for a long time already. When I looked up, I saw a petal float pass me eyes softly. However, when it reached the floor it disolved into only a small pile of ashes. Something was off with the tree... Better hurry before anything else happens and I ran through the last opening, the light blinding my vision. My eyes adjusting to light, I couldn`t believe my eyes when I was the tree. It towered over me and gleamed with the pure light it produced all the time. When I noticed the abnormality of the scene that caught my eye. The ground was rotting and it was covered in a dark mist, making it hard to see what would be laying on the ground. My eyes widen, seeing that the medience for Lucy were all gone.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said to myself, confused with the current situation when the others joined me in the room.

"STING! What happened?" I heard Erza ask, but no words came out of my mouth. I was frightened about how Lucy was going to be saved when none of the plants were even alive anymore.

"The tree's not ok, with the looks of the problem now..." Rouge spoke, I could feel in the tension in his voice for Lucy.

"Guys, don't give up yet! There's probably still something left that we can still use!" Natsu shouted, with his hands already searching through the dark mist. I have to give him the credits, he really thinks fondly of Lucy too... Guess I forgot that she's changed through the last few years.

"Sting... Are we there yet...?" a hoarse voice that came from Lucy stopped everyone.

"Yea. Just got to get the thing ready." my forced smile and lie seemed to go pass her easily with her asleep in my arms again. But her body was tensed up, it was a matter of time before anything happened to Lucy. We had to get the cure ready soon... I placed Lucy by the Exceeds who were having a hard time looking through the fog.

"Look after her alright?" I nodded Lector's head and left to a patch to begin searching

Lucy's POV (I know that she's not conscious but she's still there! :))

Sting's words were the last I could hear from the few seconds that I was awake. The poison is hard to endure... But I have to keep trying, they're not giving up, so I'm not too and I dosed into a deep slumber again.

Dream...

I woke up on a bed, my eyes fluttered open in the familiar room. I was in the guild again... But what happened. When the door opened something came in, a black ooze came sliming in. When red gleaming eyes opened to stare straight at me.

"Who are you?" I asked with alarm. But it didn't respond, it began shifting into a body. I could recognize it immediately. Sting, who was standing in front of me.

"Sting... What happened to you?!" staring into the lifeless eyes. A slurred voice talked to me, it wasn't Sting anymore.

"Him? Oh, he just," when the last word echoed in my mind. "DIED!" It sounded so impossible, but the truth came to me. Sting was dead.

Normal POV (At the same time...)

Everyone was searching through the fog when Frosh spoke up, "Nee, Rouge. What's that big ball behind the tree?" Stopping everyone, they looked up to see a gigantic black ball with a strong sense of forbidden magic. There were sparks of lightening surround it and under it were wiltered leaves and still falling onto the floor. Erza saw the leaves and knew what they were right away. The plants that Lucy needed right away. Looking around that area quickly, she happened to spot one single plant still standing, but its leaves were beginning to rustle. It was going to be sucked into the magic ball. Everyone only had a second to react before the roots were out of the ground and headed towards the magic. Sting and Natsu, who were the closest, sprinted and grabbed a hold of the plant.

"Whew. That was a close one." Natsu said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. With the plant in their hands, Erza began making the drink right away. Not remembering about the magic ball behind them.

"Gray, give me the bag that we brought!" Erza ordered. Gray picked up the large black bag and handed it to Erza, who pulled out a pot and bottle filled with water. She carefully placed the plant in the pot and filled it with water.

"How are we going to heat it up?" Lector asked, noticing that they didn't bring any firewood.

"It's easy with flame brain with us," Gray chuckled, pointing out Natsu.

"Natsu, we're counting on you to make it fast." Sting said.

"There's no way I'm going to let Lucy die!" Natsu shouted and began boiling the plant. After a few seconds, it was ready. Sting, propped up Lucy in his arms and brought a cup of the medicine to her lips. But Lucy didn't respond to it and was rejected.

"Tch. Guess there's only the other way." Sting murmured and took in a sip of the drink and brought to his lips. Pressing his lips on hers, he forced the drink into her mouth and pulled back for a breathe.

"That should do." Sting smirked as Lucy's eyes fluttered open. The poison on her body were fading away slowly.

"What happened?" Lucy groaned as the light was adjusting to her eyes.

"LUCY!" Happy, Gray and Natsu cheered, as Erza had silent tears streaming down her cheeks and Rouge was smiling silently in the back with Frosh and Lector hugging each other with tears.

"Welcome back my princess." Sting said and pulled her in for another kiss. When crackling were heard behind them, they had completely forgotten about the magic ball.

"What is that?" Lucy said, trying to patch everything together with her surroundings and the ground began rumbling underneath them. Emerging from the ground, the same figure that attacked them in the city was standing in front of them again.

"That demon's here again..." Natsu said through his gritted teeth. Remembering what it did to Lucy. His fist was engulfed with flames as he charged at the figure, when Yukino's thoughts were sent to his head. HELP! PLEASE! Slowing his movements, Yukino moulded out a sword with the dirt and ran towards Natsu. But Erza had moved in front of Natsu and blocked the attack with her sword.

"Natsu! Don't go dazing now!" she ordered, fending off Yukino and kicked her in the stomach. Making Yukino fly to the other side of the room, indenting a big hole in the wall.

"Someone's gotta take care of the ball!" she shouted as she ran towards Yukino, who was standing up after the big blow.

"Rouge, let's take care of this thing." Sting shouted as he sprinted over to the ball. Lucy was standing by the Exceeds as Gray ran into the fight to support Erza and Natsu. She wanted to join too, but her keys must have been left at the guild. She hated how she could only watch her friends fight.

Over at Sting and Rouge, they were preparing a unison raid to take down the sphere.

"Ready?" Rouge asked as they took their ground. Sting nodded and their powers fused together and blasted to the growing ball. Causing a crack in it, an enormous force began pulling everyone towards it.

"Crud, why didn't destroy it?" Sting cursed at himself, feeling that he was weak. When he was lifted off the ground and headed for the crack. When he felt a tug on his arm, Lucy was grabbing onto him as the ground beneath her was breaking.

"LUCY! Let go of me!" Sting yelled at the blondie who was being to float too. With no time to react, the two of them were sucked into the sphere when the gap closed. Dropping everyone on the ground.

~In The Sphere~

Sting hugging Lucy as they fell down, landing with a thud. They were engulfed in endless darkness. Sting poked at Lucy to see if she was alright when she opened her eyes.

"So... What now?" she asked to the dragon slayer. Sting was thinking of a solution out of the place but nothing came to him.

"We'll figure out something." he said calmly to Lucy, who relaxed her shoulders. When a flash of red passed their vision. Now standing back-to-back with each other, the red gleam ran in circles around them until it slowed its pace to a stop. That's when Lucy recognized the figure, it was the black blob from her dream. Shocked, she stood there tensed. Sting sensed the hesitation in her breathing and his eyes caught onto the black ooze that was slowly sliding over to the two. Without warning, it sped up its speed and headed straight at Sting. Shallowing his body, Lucy tried to pull Sting away from it but she couldn't even touch the blob. Sting was struggling with it but it was too powerful and his soul was knocked out and the ooze's soul had overtaken his body.

Lucy continued to hit the blob when Sting's hand grabbed onto her arm and his eyes had lost his usual brightness and turned into the lifeless eyes that she saw in her dream. The only words that came out was her sobbing as tears streamed down her face.

**Chapter 10 is finished. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the support! :) :D**


	11. Final Shot

**Chapter 11: Final Shot**

**Disclainmer: I don't own Fairy Tail... **

Normal POV In the Sphere

As tears streaked down her face, Sting picked up Lucy by her head to come face-to-face with her. His words were slurred as they came out, "Little girl, am I that precious to you?" Lucy stared at Sting, her hands covering her mouth from the sobs.

"Sting. NOOO!" she screamed with agony, she pounded at his chest and didn't hear a heartbeat, not even a faint sound.

"You can't be dead?!" Lucy's eyes widen with fear and tears overwhelmed them again.

"No, no, no. NOOO!" and a light took over her body, surrounding the whole place. From the outside, rays of light were shone on the ground. The others stared at the sphere in awe at what was happening in there. When Lucy opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Sting's holy light on here. Remembering that once Sting has given Lucy a necklace filled with his light, holiness. She was never able to open the bottle since Sting said that if it was opened, she would be able to see something, Beautiful. This is what he meant by beautiful, Lucy looked like a angel that descended from Heaven to heal all the cruelty in this world. Sting was pushed back by the light, the dark blob had never witness sunlight before. Blinding it, Lucy ran to Sting and hugged him, crying warm tears on his shirt.

~In Sting's body... (Soul.) Sting's POV~

I saw Lucy run to me, she was so beautiful. She must've opened the bottle somehow, now she looked like the perfect angel I had imaged after placing my holiness in it. The oozy thing in me was weakening to the light, it should be its weakness since it was crying in agony. Perfect, that stupid thing is going to die in me. Great.

"ARGG! This can't be happening to me, how can there be light in here?" he screamed.

"Well too bad buddy. You just got owned by my girlfriend bad." I snickered at it. The size of it was shrinking fast and I felt the pull of my soul going to back to my body. Woah, was it strong. In a flash, I saw Lucy crying on me I lifted my hand and patted her head.

"Lucy. I'm back." I said softly in her ear, her head pulled back too fast and it smacked my head.

"Ow..." we said in harmony and started laughing to each other. Her arms were still tight around me, like she would lose me again. I placed my arms around her waist and picked her up, bridal-style. She let out a 'yep' and her face was a deep shade of red, she was nervous in my arms even though I've been holding her like this for the last 5 hours.

"Now that the thing is gone, this sphere should break apart anytime now." Sting said, searching for any cracks in the sphere. When something smashed hard into the wall, causing a crack, this could probably be our only chance out of here. I made a run for the crack and jumped right through with Lucy's arms around my neck tight. Her head dug between my neck and shoulder, her breathing was shallow but warm.

We landed back on the ground to where we first went in... *BOOM!* Turning our heads, the others were still trying to take down Yukino. Erza noticed our presence first, "Hurry! We need to combine our powers to take her down!" she ordered. I looked at Lucy who was staring into my eyes, it seemed like our thoughts connected and we stood by Erza.

"Ready?!" she shouted by our ears, I'm sure that you would lose your hearing if you were by her all the time. *Sigh*

Lucy's POV

Natsu, Gray and Rouge pulled back to a line with us, Sting and I were the centre since the holiness of our powers could probably purify Yukino from the demon in her. She seemed ready for anything that we were going to blow at her.

"Yukino..." I whispered sadly and on Erza's mark, we began.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice-Make Freeze Arrows!"

"Heaven Wheels Armor! Go, my swords!"

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

. . .

"UNISON RAID: Tenshi no Shinsei (Angel's Holiness)!" the attacks twirled together, Yukino had no time and room to escape the attack. Tenshi no Shinsei came last and all we could hear was her scream. I covered my ears but it still slipped in, I didn't want to hear Yukino suffer like that ever. Sting wrapped his arms around me, making me feel a bit better.

Lucy! Lucy! Look. I looked up to see Yukino, her soul was slowly turning into beautiful lights.

Thanks. I'm finally free now. I'm so glad to see you again and all that was left was a trail of lights leading to Heaven. Yukino had finally found peace and will become a angel in Heaven... Everyone stared in amazement of the light there, when the tree spoke up.

"You brats! You've come to steal my powers, didn't you?!" he asked furiously.

"What powers do you even have?" Natsu replied jokingly and a branch came down, smacking him on the head. Hard. I laughed with everyone as Natsu and the tree were yelling at each other. But I was curious about what this tree could do, since it was hidden so well in the mountains that needs to taken away from the humans and mages... I guess it must have something important.

"So... What are your powers?" I asked curiously.

"Hm... Now that you ask..." the tree paused for a minute and we were all suspecting that it didn't even remember its 'great' powers... Is it stupid or what?!

"Ahh! Right, now I remember! I tend the plants that can only grow in magical places, such as this mountain. That is why no one can enter, since its protected by magic. But then you idiots had to burn them to death. Stupid!" he cursed at us.

"Why would people even want your power?" Gray questioned.

"Well... There was this one time where a tree accidently gave his powers to a dark guild and they planted up something... Monstrous. That's why our security is now... HIGH-TECH! With plants! Ho ho ho ho! " he laughed.

"Then why the freaking' ball! You're damn thing tried to kill me!" Sting shouted, his eyes were twitching with annoyance.

"That was for you people. This could kill all the magic user within a 10 mile radius." he said. We were shocked at what he was going to do to us.

"Are you crazy man? Isn't that going to kill you too?!" Lector asked, his forehead covered in sweat. If we were arrived anymore later, than we would've DIED?! This is one crazy tree...

"Nope. Plants can't be harmed with the extra spell that I placed on it. But that would mean I needed powers from plants. Sometimes sacrifice equals success." he said casually. He was crazy! That was one thing that I know from it for sure... I turned to everyone and took in a breathe of air, "First off! Thanks for saving me guys!" I said with a goofy smile.

"Frosh is happy that Lucy is smiling again!" the cute Exceed said looking at me.

"Aww.. Thanks Frosh. I missed seeing you." I patted Frosh's head. Lector walked up to us with teary eyes and ran into my arms, sobbing. Embracing the two of them, Sting and Natsu walked up and joined the group hug. Silent warm tears fell from their eyes, Erza and Gray were crying tears of joy with each other. While Rouge stook by the side, his back leaned on the wall with a calm smile on his face.

"Wow. Heart touching." the tree said with a shakie voice. We looked up to the tree, guess he does have a heart for things.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the guild." I said, "Everyone's probably worried about us right now." Erza nodded and we headed out through a hole in the wall.

"Um... Why are there a holes in the walls?" confused at the trail of holes that we were walking through.

"Ah! Use this portal for returning to the entrance." the tree spoke up. A flash of light and a magic circle was placed over a part of the land, turning into blue portal. I held Sting's hand and we all walked through the portal, in seconds we were standing in the middle of a ... BLIZZARD?! Where the heck were we? When Minerva stepped out of the cave, dressed in a fur outfit from head to toe. Anyone could mistake her for a bear...

"Well. Well. Well. What are we going to do with you guys now?" she smirked, staring at Sting and Rouge. I got a bad feeling about what Minerva was planning.

**Continuing on with the adventure! Sting and Rouge are most likely...? Opinions! :) Thanks**


	12. Sabertooth's FightOff

**Chapter 12: Sabertooth's Fight-Off**

Normal POV

"What the hell do you want now, Minerva?!" Sting hissed at her.

"Is that how you talk to someone, now Sting?" she purred at him in a rude voice. Lucy was getting tense at the moment. She tugged on Sting's sleeve, signaling him to leave it alone. But he brushed her off, Sting wanted to settle things with Minerva once and for all.

"Come at me, you wrench." he said meanly.

"Oh ho-ho-ho. Now you call me wrench huh? Well, a battle was what I was waiting for!" and snapped her fingers in the air. A dark magic circle appeared above Sting, Minerva and Lucy's head. Devouring them quickly, but Rouge was fast and tried to pull Lucy out of the magic circle before anything else happened to her again. BUt he ended being taken in by the magic too. A flash of light shone for a brief second and when Natsu, Gray, Erza and the three Exceeds opened their eyes, they found Sting, Rouge and Lucy's body lying on the floor, unconscious. Natsu and Gray tried shaking them awake but there was no response at all. Erza noticed that Minerva's body was the same and her thoughts only came up with one reason of what happened.

"They were sent to a different dimension. Something Minerva must've planned while waiting for us." speaking, with her arms crossed. She knew something was going to happen, something bad. Gray spoke up, "So, you're telling us to wait?!" Shocked at what seemed to be the truth, Erza could only nod and picked up Lucy's body and placed her in the cave.

"Best to keep them warm when they wake up. Trust them. I'm sure that they'll be able to bring back Lucy safe and sound." she smiled at the two worried mages. Lector and Frosh were especially worried about their partners. Lector gave Frosh a reassuring pat to the back.

"Don't worry! Sting is with them, don't underestimate him at all!' he said proudly about his best friend.

"Yeah..." was the only reply from the teary Exceed.

Natsu and Gray brought in Sting and Rouge.

"What should we do about her?" Natsu scoffed at Minerva.

"Guess, we have to." Erza sighed and took in Minerva too. They all sat down by the sides of the walls and rested, awaiting their return. But Lector and Frosh had other plans and when everyone was sound asleep, they walked through the blue portal that brought them here and back to the tree. With important things stuck on their minds. Their only partners.

In Minerva's dimension.

Sting and Rouge were standing back to back with each other, staring in the endless pit of blackness.

"Where's Lucy? Weren't supposed to take her out of here?! Not get yourself stuck in here with me!" Sting yelled stubbornly.

"Sorry, I lost a grip on her when we were sent here..." Rouge apologized to her friend.

BAM! A single beam of light broke the dark and revealed Minera, standing in the middle, wearing her usual clothing and her hair done up elegantly.

"Welcome! The Grand Show for tonight will be... THIS!" the light pointing at Lucy who was tied to a chair. Lucy struggled to get out but the restraints just got tighter, Minerva waved her finger in front of her.

"Try too hard and your life will be SQUEEZED! AHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as if it was nothing, killing one of her old guildmates.

"The rules are simple, if you win. You get Lucy back... But if I win, then consider her Dead!" she announced to the two Dragon Slayers standing there. Sting was shocked at what Minerva was doing.

"The game tonight is a GRAND BATTLE! Between the Sabertooth members," pointing at a dark place where no one could see. Walking into their field of vision, Orga and Rufus strided in.

"Yo! Where have you been?" Orga teased. It seemed like the news reached all the way back to the guild. Minerva headed back to the guild after facing the others in the cave earlier in the day.

"So... You guys helped Fairy Tail, huh? Thinking that you guys would hate them." Rufus snickered, twirling the feather stuck in his hat.

"Against the Traitors!" Minerva shouted loudly. Sting and Rouge were both lost at what she was saying.

"What the hell Minerva! How in the world are we even traitors, huh?! You got a problem, don't you!" Sting cussed at her. He hated Minerva for a long time, but he had to respect her since it was her father's guild that he was in.

"True... But we can't help someone in pain? You're thinking the wrong way Minerva." Rouge said calmly. Thinking about why they would be considered as traitors.

"Too late for that now." Minerva said flatly, not even listening to the protests from Sting who was literally just yelling about Minerva.

"Battle... START!" Minerva shouted, not a moment later.

"What..?" Sting confusingly was lost as their battle was beginning already without the answers he wanted. Orga and Rufus started moving and Rouge and Sting could only brace themselves and finish the battle. Lucy didn't want to watch the battle.

"Minerva... Don't do this. Please." Lucy pleaded. Minerva only turned her head around quickly, glaring like daggers and the side of her mouth curled up into a smirk.

"No. It has already started!" and Lucy's restraints got tighter, she let out a quiet yell of pain. Lucy silenced herself before she hurts herself anymore and her eyes watched Sting as he fought with Orga. Sting was being pushed back as Orga strikes his lightning from a distance along with singing into a mic that he happened to bring along.

"Oh yea baby! No. 1!" he sang loudly, really off-key.

"Ah! Shut up already Orga!" Sting talked back, spitting out blood from his mouth. Standing up, he shot out a beam of light, his Holy Roar. The laser-like hit was able to glaze Orga's arm, making a deeper cut than expected. Blood streamed out at a moderate speed.

"Tch. Thanks a lot Sting." Orga sighed. When blasts of light came from behind, Rouge and Rufus were dueling out at each other. But Rouge had the upper hand in the area, since shadows were his speciality. He could move around Rufus more easily, smacking attacks on him. Obviously, Rouge was winning for the while... Rufus was remembering all the light attacks from opponents, even Sting's but it was a risk to use it. Since Sting was right behind them, fighting with Orga.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Minerva sang and looked into Lucy's frightened eyes. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" her hand was holding the same heat-like ball.

"No... Don't do this Minerva." Lucy said firmly. She didn't want to act weak when she shouted out one of the sprits name, the only one that he was sure about...

"You better hear this..." taking in a deep and quick breathe. "LOKI!" screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What the?!" Minerva cursed as Loki appeared in his usual attire, showing up in a swarm of lights.

"Lucy! Are you alright?! I'm sorry that I couldn't come help you... No, actually I should be ashamed of myself of not being able to come out." Loki blamed himself as he saw where he was. "Where in the world are we...?!"

"Ah... Welcome." Minerva sneered and sent the heat ball at Loki. With his quick reflexes, he dodged it easily. At the same time, he sent a punch at Lucy's chair, making all the restraints fall and releasing Lucy.

"Thanks Loki, now let's get this battle finished!" Lucy declared. Loki was ready and their battle began too. In the dark dimension, battles were going on furiously.

Erza, Natsu and Gray waited patiently, watching for any movements from any of the four people.

"Lucy..." Happy whined as he sat beside the sleeping-like mage.

"There has to be a way to get in there. Somehow... Erza don't you know a way?!' Gray asked anxiously, he was getting impatient and worried about the current situation that was going on with the four of them. But Erza could only shake her head. When Lector and Frosh appeared at the mouth of the cave.

"We found a way to get to them! Hurry! Bring one of them." Lector ordered, walking back to the portal. Natsu picked up Lucy gently and they went back to the tree.

"So you brats are finally here.. " he huffed. But their glares were enough to shut him up.

"You say there is a way to go to the dimension where they are?" Erza asked, confirming what she heard.

"Yea. But you won't be able to last long in there. About two hours, tops." the group nodded and waited for further info. "Each of you drink a mouthful of this tea that your little friends had just created with my help. Quickly or else the magic wears out." Erza drank it first, followed by Natsu and Gray while the Exceeds were told to look after the bodies. "Now. Stand close to the girl and the magic will work by itself." Within a few seconds, Natsu, Gray and Erza fell to the ground with a thud and they were standing in Minerva's created dimension to find that everyone was injured as individual brawls were going on. Of course, Minerva sensed their magic first.

"Hmph. Seems like we have guests. Ok guys, now's the time." Minerva signaled Orga and Rufus. They nodded as a response and were standing in by Minerva, Sting and Rouge stood by the group of Fairy Tail members.

"Bye-bye." Minerva smirked and they raised their hands, a gigantic blast of their magic was shot at them in seconds. Lucy's eyes were shut tight, when she opened it. There was only smoke that was surrounding the whole place.

**Tada! Chapter 12 is finally done, I've got such a writer's block... Rawr. Frustrating. Well, thanks for reading and review! :)**


	13. Author's Note :

**Author's Note...**

**I'm really sorry to inform you guys this but um... I just lost the files to my new chapters when my power on my laptop got cut off... So I won't be able to update till another day. Sorry to tell you guys this. I'm going to cry! ;( But I will work hard to update a bigger chapter for you guys. **

**Thanks for all the support and I also wanted to thank the followers:**

**BlackSakura-Chi**

**Catrina7077**

**Chiharu Himeji**

**dead-jade-eyes**

**Death Melody**

**FairyTailWolf6**

**Flower of Night**

**Foxficeivia **

**FuzzyPeachz12**

**ixburnout jade mage**

**Jaz-147 **

**juvia xox gray **

**Kagome Echizen Fan**

** . **

**LoveIsARose **

**Luna Silveria **

**Melody. **

**MissLucyFullbuster **

**MockingjayFledgling **

**MsPreciousForPink**

**My Pen Writes Pictures**

**Mystery Guest **

**NatsuCookies **

**Neongurl1999 **

**Nina619 **

** .556 **

**oshirajinda **

**Otaku'25 **

**PantherLily1 **

**phoenixflamemarauder **

**pikapikacutieally **

**pikaqueen **

**PockyKiss **

**Rawrzyyz **

**reader713 **

**rocksessed **

**Ryuketsu no Hana **

**SakuraIchigoDark **

**silverdragon180 **

**spurple **

**Sylphid Reverrieze **

**Taelin-x **

**Tayzoola **

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X **

**XxDarkAngel1127xX **

**Yumilely **

**THANKS! THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER UPDATE SOON! :) :D :3 **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**-RachkieRoxs**


	14. Sabertooth VS Fairy Tail

**Chapter 13: Sabertooth VS Fairy Tail**

**HI EVERYONE! Sorry for the long wait for an update... *bowing deeply to everyone* I hope that you like the new chapter. :) Thanks for all the support so far! :) :D :3 I LUV YOU ALL! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail...**

Minerva's Dimension-Normal POV

The raising smoke swarmed around the place, Loki and Lucy stood there shocked at the large explosion. Minerva smiled at Orga and Rufus, they were pleased with their teamwork.

"Well that wasn't much of a fight..." Minerva chuckled along with Rufus nod of agreement. Orga was singing into his microphone when the smoke began clearing and Lucy could see everyone behind the Ice Shield that Gray had created.

"Everyone!" she beamed and raced towards them with Loki behind her. The Sabertooth members were standing dumbfounded at what they saw.

"How is that even possible...?" Rufus questioned himself. "Minerva didn't you say that it was perfected and destroy anything?!" He was raising his voice slightly and his eyes were narrowly staring at Minerva.

Lucy ran straight into Sting's arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist with her cheeks covered in tears. She nuzzled her head into his chest, his strong arms holding her tightly around her waist. Sweeping her off of the ground, Sting pecked Lucy on the lips gently but Lucy wanted more and returned a more passionate kiss. Erza stood there with blank expression while Natsu and Gray had their mouths hanging open. Rouge didn't have much to say since it was a regular thing that he saw in the olden days.

Minerva was fuming from behind, Rufus and Orga had intense stares at what to do with the Fairy Tail members as well as Sting and Rouge. When Natsu, Gray and Erza looked up and stepped in front of the lovey-dovey couple, prepared to go against the Sabertooth members again.

"Let's see how much better you've guys gotten." Gray teased with a smirk at Rufus.

"OHH! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu shouted loudly. His aim directed at Orga who was singing horribly into his microphone.

"Minerva...You will feel the wrath of my swords again." Erza threatened with her glare at Minerva, they were already beginning their battle through their heads. Not moving an inch for a minute,everyone moved suddenly and a explosion was set off in the middle of the battle field. Sting, Lucy, Rouge and Loki stood back, waiting for the dust to settle onto the ground.

Witnessing Erza's swords clashed against Minerva's hands covered in her heat waves, their stares matched each other in the eyes. Gray and Rufus were darted around the place as Gray sent his Freezing Arrows across the whole place while Rufus shot out fireballs. Hitting each of their attacks directly, leaving no damages to any of them. Around them were vapour and water splashing everywhere, it was like a rainstorm around them. Natsu and Orga were going full out in the beginning already. Natsu was being reckless as usually, aiming his attacks everywhere, but with lucky, he burned Orga's right forearm. Making him really unpleasant, he dropped his mic and stared deep into Natsu's intense eyes.

"Hmm... I guess you could be a good fight." he mocked at Natsu, raising his hand into the 'come at me bro' signal. Natsu snickered at Orga, "If you say so..." going full speed at him, his fist engulfed in fists. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His fist met Orga's face square in the face, with the huge blow to him. Orga was blown back into a wall, he got up slowly and a cut that was made on his lip was bleeding out quickly. That was going to leave a bruise, but it didn't stop Orga from his counterattack to Natsu.

"Black Lightning Sphere." he said calmly as a large black sphere appeared on Natsu, sending him backwards and crashing into Sting, Lucy and Rouge. Luckily Loki was by them and caught Natsu before impacting a blow on his master. His body was steaming off the electricity he had taken, Lucy was worried about everyone and she decided to join the battle.

"Loki, I'll be counting on you!" she shouted as she raced towards the battle area where Orga was standing. The electricity was still flowing around his body and he had a dark aura around him now. Sting caught up with Lucy and Loki, as they stood their ground, Loki and Sting were in front of Lucy since she didn't have a weapon other than her whip. Natsu was right beside Lucy since Sting wanted to finish things with these guys. It turned out to Natsu that Sting was a pretty decent guy, he actually cared about his guild mates, though Natsy didn't want to admit it but he wanted to get to know Sting better. Natsu felt a little depressed that Lucy had a boyfriend, he had a thing for Lucy for a while... But he was happy that Lucy is always happy around Sting.

Meanwhile with Erza and Minerva, Erza was wearing her Flame Empress Armour to deflect any of Minerva's heat balls. (Half the damage...) Minerva had her face all crinkled and scrunched up from the annoyance that she was having for the last hour. But Erza felt that Minerva's magical powers had risen since they were almost fighting evenly with each other. But Erza still had the upper hand in the battle, easily sending out her blades at Minerva. Though the armour was heavy, Erza moved around quickly, dodging all of Minerva's shots. When Minerva was tired of chasing Erza around with her slow shots, she took up a notch and raced herself into Erza's armor. Erza, who was not expecting that comeback, couldn't brace herself in time for the hot fist that hit her right across the face. Erza clenched her teeth hard as she flew back into the wall, her body slid to the ground and she regained the feeling of her leg. Standing up quickly, she dashed straight at Minerva with her blade pointed right at Minerva. Minerva gripped her two hands tightly in fist, each whelming up heat, their battle cries were loud and strong. They ran at each other, they crossed paths and held their positions with their backs to each other. When a thick stream of the warm ooze leaked out of Minerva's arm, Erza's armor steaming off the heat as a burn was slowly appearing on a gap through the armor. Moving as fast as lightning, they were facing each other with their weapons clashing together.

"Seems like you've gotten better, Minerva." Erza informed through clenched teeth. Minerva only chuckled out a simple reply.

"Well of course. How could I not train myself after what happened at the Games?" their eyes staring deep into each other with hatred and detest. A new battle was already beginning through their minds, with their hands and weapons still pushing at their limits. Erza made the first move, kicking MInerva straight in the stomach and jumped back,away from Minerva who was stumbling back several steps, holding her stomach. She shot her head up and glared at Erza, she raised her hands, forming a large sphere, Erza waited quietly, thinking of the correct time to knock out Minerva. In a few minutes, Minerva had created a heat sphere that could take out an entire village, the two of them had their eyes locked with each other. A sweat dropped from Erza's chin as her only chance of getting Minerva was only a mere second.

"This is the end of the famous Titania!" Minerva laughed and she pulled her arms back, with a smirk, the sphere was sent flying towards Erza.

Erza with barely anytime to react, dashed right at Minerva when the heat ball was a few centimeters away from Erza. Only glazing her cheek, Erza was behind Minerva in a matter of time. Minerva's neck was between Erza and her gleaming sword, her breathing was quick and sweat fell from her chin, onto the blade.

"Seems like you're still lacking in your skills." Erza said in a serious tone. "You better cooperate with me now." Minerva had no choice but to only follow through with Erza's wants, her head could bear nod without cutting her throat.

"Alright. What do you want from me, you hag." Minerva roughly said. Though she feared death, she couldn't show it to anyone. Erza relaxed a bit more, she pushed Minerva onto the stage where Lucy's seat was earlier.

Whispering in Minerva's ear quickly, Minerva's blast in the ceiling stopped everyone in action, all eyes were on her now.

"Tonight's show has ended, shall everyone return safely." was all she said when her body vanished from her position. As well as everyone else's, no one could react to anything and in seconds. Their souls had returned to their bodies.

Natsu's eyes snapped open the moment he woke up, he got up slowly as he rushed to Lucy's side, worrying about how she was. Holding her fragile body in his arms, he gently shook Lucy awake. Whispering her name over and over but a part of his heart broke off when her first words weren't his name.

"Sting..."

But Natsu was relieved that Lucy was alright, Loki's body was also present by her side. He popped up and stared at Natsu, his shoulders relaxed a little knowing that they had returned back into their real bodies.

"Natsu. You better take care of Lucy. I got to rest a little. I'll be back later." Loki said at Natsu, who nodded his head. A light shone brightly and Loki had returned back to the Spirit World, Natsu knew that Loki was also surviving on his own magic to stay be Lucy. When Gray and Erza arose from their collapsed states, they rushed to Lucy's side.

"She's fine. Just resting." Natsu said with a toothy grin. Whereas Sting and Rouge with Happy, Lector and Frosh entered in room through the portal. MInerva was nowhere in sight. Sting ran over to the group with Lucy, while she stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open. A gently smile spread across her face. Her arms grasped around Sting's neck and...

**OK... I had to end it there since my brain just lost it... So I hope that you guys can review and give me any opinions! :) Just asking... Should I add the epilogue for the next chapter or not... A new arc? Maybe for another story! Anyhow. Review, thanks :)**


	15. The Finishing Ride Epilogue

**Epilogue: The Finishing Ride...**

**Well.. This is the last chapter of my first fanfiction! Sorry it took a while. I wanted to make this last chapter longer for all of you.. Enjoy and thanks for all the support and reviews! :)**

The train jostled up and down on the tracks as it headed its way back to Magnolia Town where Fairy Tail's guild was. Everyone in the train was exhausted and cold, but the train was nice and cosy as they chatted with each other. Especially Lucy and the Sabertooth members, their smiles and tears gleamed in Lucy's heart to see that they were all moving on in their life. Lucy was worried about Sting but by the looks of it, he was doing fine in Sabertooth with everyone.

But at some points, their faces were suddenly become dark as they remembered something...

Minerva had returned to the guild after they woke up in the cave, she warned them that they had to be prepared about their consequences were they returned to the guild. The rumours spread quickly in the guild for sure, since Minerva had a way to social with every member. Erza took note of their faces and figured what was wrong. She called the two of them to the bridge separating them from the group.

"You guys are worried about your positions in your guild, correct?" she asked with a intense stare. The two guys stared at each other, not knowing how Erza would have been able to guess them so quickly like that. They looked back at Erza, considering their options for what to do.

"You don't have to worry about our guild trying to do anything to you guys. They don't hold a grudge against the four of you. Anyways, you're Lucy's friends, I'm sure everyone will easily understand the situation." she said gently and left, heading back into their freight. Leaving Sting and Rouge on the bridge, under the moonlit bridge.

"Guess we should take up the offer from them. I'm sure they aren't that different from the last time we saw them at the guild..." Rogue said with a faint smile to cheer up Sting who was still in his deep thoughts.

"Yea... I guess we should. But we'll see about what Gemma's decision." Sting said and walked back to Lucy. Rouge sighed and walked behind.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" Lucy asked with a grin, but Sting didn't reply with his usually cheerful way that Lucy remembered. Instead, he just sat down quietly beside Lucy and stared out the window. Deep in his thoughts...

What should I do...? I worked so hard just to gain a title like that. . . I shouldn't really quit Sabertooth. But that really is up to Gemma...

His train of thoughts were stopped when someone's finger poked him straight at his cheek. Sting almost freaked, it was his weak spot and only one person knew about that. Lucy.

"Lucy..." Sting hissed, whipping his head at the blonde girl who was laughing along with Erza and Happy. "You are totally screwed now!" His two arms tickling Lucy's stomach, she laughed until tears started to fall.

"OK! Hahaha! *Gasp* OK!* Gasp* STOP!" Lucy laughed through her breaths of air.

"Good! You better not be doing that again. Blondie!"

"You're a blondie too, you know?!" she shouted back when he called her the usual name that he used a long time ago.

"Whatever! Blondie." teasing Lucy again, Sting loved it when she puffed out her cheeks whenever she was mad or irritated. "Your cheeks are still as chubby as I remembered them."

"Are you guys done your "Lovers' Fight" yet?" Rouge smirked. The two of them blushed a tint of red and looked at each other. When Happy asked something completely out of the place.

"Lucy! Have you and Sting ever kissed?!" he was interested in her love life, as usual. "I know that you llllllllllike him." rolling his tongue on the 'l' sound REALLY long.

"What the-" Sting shouted. But he had to admit that they never really kissed before, other than the time Sting fed Lucy the medicine.

"Well... No." Lucy whispered with disappointment, she always sorta wanted to with Sting but their relationship never let them there.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Happy suddenly shouted out loud in the freight, they could feel the awkward stares from the other passengers that were seated near them. Erza slammed her hand onto Happy's mouth, Natsu and Gray were disturbed about the sudden announcement from Happy. Freaking out, Natsu roared in the train, "WHAT KISS?!" blowing out fire from his mouth.

Snapping Erza's temper, she dragged Natsu out of the train and onto the bridge, even with the door shut tight, everyone could still hear the painful yells from Natsu. Erza was really taking it out on Natsu... Lucy stared oddly at the door until it opened and revealed a totally beat up Natsu and Erza.

"Um... You guys ok?" Lucy asked with caution, Erza's temper was still high and Lucy didn't want to make her more angry. But Natsu just slumped onto his seat beside Gray, passing out from the intense impact.

"I'll take as a 'No' for him..." Sting laughed. "Now... Where were we in the conversation?" he raised his eyebrows at Lucy with a glint in his eyes. Happy was getting excited and Erza sat there tensed up and looked away, but her eyes would shift back to the sweet couple there.

Rouge sighed and continued his own business of staring out of the window.

Sting and Lucy sat face-to-face, their lips only inches apart from each other. They could feel the warm breathings brushed by their lips, Sting lifted Lucy's chin to stare to be memorized by her beauty. He pushed back the hair in front of her eyes, staring back at him were a pair of dazzling chocolate eyes. Everyone turned to watch the romantic scene happening, tensing up as Sting leaned closer to Lucy's lips.

Their mouths finally greeted each other and for a split second, the world stopped for that single moment. Sting and Lucy were sitting there tensed up just like that others when Lucy pulled back first, she didn't want to create a huge scene in the train. Everyone's attention was really on them now... Some people even got up and crowded around the area to get a better view of the passionate lover's kiss. Lucy ducked her head down low to keep her blushing face out of view from everyone, while Sting was still seated in where he was, daydreaming about what just happened. They turned their heads to look at each other, straight in the eye when Natsu was bored and his sickness was already taking over him after remembering the nauseous feeling of transportation.

"Oh great... Get me away from this guy now." Gray moaned, leaning as far as possible from Natsu. Looking like he was already turning into a blob of nothing, everyone laughed at his looks together.

As the place settled down, people gave good looks at Sting and Lucy, thumbs-up and all that stuff that anyone would expect from a kiss that passionate in a public place. When Lucy felt Happy nudge her in the ribs.

"How was it?" his eyebrows moving in a way that wasn't a good sign for Lucy.

"It was fine, Happy. You should do it sometime with Carla." plastering a devilish smile on her face. Seeing that surprised face of the Exceed, his cheeks grew red quickly and he sat back down beside Lector and Frosh. Sting chuckled at the comment, "Nice one, Luce!" Lucy felt a sudden warmth coming back to her, its been so long since Lucy last talked to anyone in Sabertooth, it felt just like the old times for Lucy when her old team went on missions. Their talk continued into the moonlit night, as the train raced towards the Sabertooth guild...

The wild screeching came to a stop after sitting in the train for a long period of time, Sting and Rouge were prepared to take on any punishment. Erza insisted that the group came along and no one could really protest against her... Walking silently towards the brightly lit guild, their footsteps echoed through the streets as no words were spoken the whole time. Everyone's minds were focused on one thing, the master of Sabertooth, Gemma. When Sting stopped everyone when they reached the colossal gate of the guild. The Fairy Tail members had their mouths hanging to the ground, they had never visited such a magnificent guild like this one. But Lucy didn't have much of an reaction to it, she was already used to it since it was once her guild that she called her 'home', once.

"I think it'll be best if you guys were to wait here... Lucy don't come in either." Rouge informed to the group standing there. They could only follow their orders since it was the guild towering over them right there.

"We got it. But if anything were to happen to you guys, signal us to come and help you guys. It won't matter how many opponents there are. We'll help you guys after doing so much to save Lucy." Erza replied to the stern looks of Sting and Rouge.

"Ok then... Guess our signal is to blast a friggin' hole out of the wall. Best one I can think of." Sting said, half jokingly and half serious. Fairy Tail members gave a thumbs-up and the Sabertooth headed in their guild.

When they opened the doors, everything was quiet in the guild, it was a meeting taking place currently. They decided to wait it out before Gemma tries to kill everyone there with that temper of his. But that wasn't the case, the group happened to encounter Minerva as she strolled from her room, heading towards the main hall. Her face was tensed, nothing from her usually sneers and laughs that Sting and Rouge see everyday from her.

"The master is waiting for the four of you... You better hurry up. He probably isn't happy right now." she said quickly and opened the door, revealing the whole guild standing in their formation. But Sting realized that their usual spots were taken over by other members, that never dared approach the two of them. All eyes were on them when Gemma called for the two of come up, completely ignoring the two Exceeds that were standing beside them.

"Erase it." he said bluntly at the two of them. The expression on their faces were easily read, they were ready and with no further ado. The guild fell silent as such great mages were to leave their guild. The two bowed and left the place after they took off their proud mark on their shoulders. Passing Minerva who was standing by the wall, her eyes laying on Sting and Rouge. Orga and Rufus stood by the door, staring hard at the Twin Dragon Slayers who worked hard to get their titles. Sting and Rouge nodded at the pair and walked towards their best friends with faint smiles and led them outside and to their surprise, there stood a group of cheerful and welcoming Fairy Tail members. Waving their arms and holding delicious food that they just purchased from the store near them. Lector and Frosh didn't even hesitate to run over to Happy who was holding several sticks of fish, cooked in any way that you could imagine. Sting and Rouge couldn't believe how nice and warm it would be to have people like that surrounding them this whole time. Rouge knew that Fairy Tail was a special guild that was held up by friendships and bonds that develop in the guild. He nodded Sting to join the energetic group there.

On the other hand, Sting didn't know what to say, it felt so much more better to know that they were great people like them in this world. He and Rouge jogged over to the group, laughing joyfully and chewing on their dinner.

"So... You guys going to join Fairy Tail...?" Lucy asked cautiously, this was a serious matter for anyone. Guilds were something that held a deep meaning in everyone. But the four didn't bother to reconsider.

"Then let's get going!" Sting exclaimed as he got a hold of Lucy's hand, racing towards the train station that was packed with people.

"HEY! Wait for us!" Natsu yelled after Sting, having fun in the chase. But the others were just shook their hands and ran after the crazy trio.

On the train heading to Magnolia Town, the Fairy Tail members chatted with the Sabertooth members about everything in their guilds, from the master to the guildmates to the adventures that everyone has together. The excitement was brewing quickly in the to-be Fairy Tail members. Happy talked about Carla and Pantherlily to Lector and Frosh, meaning that Fairy Tail was going to make their family bigger now. Even though the group haven't really rested for a couple days, their energy were still on high.

Within a few hours, their stop had finally arrived and everyone got off and headed straight towards the Fairy Tail guild that sat on the hill. Even though it wasn't as big as Sabertooth, they could hear the silent voices that seeped out into the night. Everyone in the guild were still waiting for their guild members to come back safe and sound with a perfectly fine Lucy that they see everyday.

"Ready?" Lucy whispered to everyone, as they put their plan into action. . . Everyone nodded and Natsu and Gray along with Erza and Happy headed in the guild first. Everyone rose abruptly, surrounding the four mages with questions about Lucy. But they only shook their heads with teary eyes. The master tried his best not to break down over the lost of one of his children when the doors creaked opened and revealing Lucy with Sting, Rouge, Lector and Frosh with cheerful smiles. In a split second, everyone just stared at the people standing in front of them when Levy jumped right into Lucy, followed by everyone else.

"Let's party tonight!" Cana announced, hyping up everyone else. But everyone stopped when Master spoke up.

"Thank you for saving Lucy. I am very grateful." he said happily.

"Master, may I ask that they join our guild?" Erza asked with a formal tone.

"Hmm... But I thought that they were in the Sabertooth guild... Unless Gemma took them out." Master said, coming to a conclusion of the situation. The four nodded.

"Then let it be! Come in! Let's get those stamps done with and PARTYY!" he shouted.

"Ok then... This is a really weird guild..." Sting murmured to Rouge. After receiving their stamps, they walked over to the group of people with Lucy.

"So... How's it going so far? How about your stamps?" she asked when everyone gave some space to the mages.

"It's great so far, everyones so... Crazy I guess, if I had to say it in one word. Stamps... same place, same colour. Same for Rouge too." he said pointing to his friend.

"Where's Lector and Frosh?"

"Hanging out with the others, I think Carla, Pantherlily and Happy. I guess it's nice to talk to others that are the same kind as them sometimes..." Sting answered. When a mug came hurtling at Sting, smacking it right at his head. "What the frig' was that?" he shouted.

"Ahaha... One of our usually fights... You can either join or dodge... Dodging is the best option for me though..." Lucy laughed nervously as she backed towards the wall.

"Hmm... That's a amusing, let me join too!" he shouted, rushing into the wild fight. BUt Rouge didn't bother with it and walked beside Lucy.

"Must've been hard for you for these two years..." he said. But Lucy just shrugged it off.

"It was better... Sabertooth was a good guild but... Fairy Tail is different. Warm, happy and everyone gets along with no worries." she smiled.

"Yea..."

"Something wrong?"

"Just that, it would have been nice if Yukino also was here with us... She would've had a better time here instead of Sabertooth."

"I guess, but at least she was happy in the end..." and they talk went till morning where everyone dozed off somehow in the battle. Luckily, Reedus drew a beautiful painting before everyone woke up.

Once everyone was up and running, taking on jobs on the Request Board, Team Natsu stood by the board thinking of what to go for.

"Lucy, we should take this one... Perfect for your rent and our shares too." Era said, pointing to one that offered a huge amount of money. When the twin Dragon Slayers approached the group, Sting was tired as Rouge just walked calmed with the yawning Exceeds.

"Good Morning... How's everyone so energetic in the morning?" Sting asked with a yawn to conclude it.

"Well, everyone needs to take on jobs to earn Jewels... You guys should be ok as a team, unless you wanna join ours...?" Lucy said, "Is that alright with you guys?"

"Sure!" Natsu smiled.

"Awesome! Then I guess we'll have to pick a harder request if we have to share it for six people now..." Gray said, patting the two on the back.

Finally choosing a good one and handing it over to Mira, they left for their new mission.

"Back on the good old train." Sting said, patting its seats. As everyone took their seats, the whistle was the start of their new adventure that awaited them.

**And that's the end of my first FanFic! Thanks to all of my followers and viewers! I Love You All for Life! :) I hope that you guys will be able to support my other stories that I'll be publishing in the future! :) THANKS! **


End file.
